


Fluff with tea, please

by Suga1Kookie2



Series: Good omens shorts [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga1Kookie2/pseuds/Suga1Kookie2
Summary: Crowley goes to the bookshop and finds something, or rather someone, he didn't expect to see.





	Fluff with tea, please

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda inspired by this one song from the musical six. But not realy ,just one line actually.   
> Hope you enjoy this.

As Crowley stepped in the bookshop, it doesn't look like it normaly would.  
What happend here? Crowley asked himself, if Aziraphale were here it wouldn't look like this, so where exactly is he.   
"Aziraphale are you here?" When he got no answer Crowley began to worry. He stepped in closer and heard a sound from the very back of the shop. It sounded like whimpering.   
Worried he made his way to the back. The closer he came, the better he heard the voices, the voices of Aziraphale and, everyone's favorite, Gabriel.   
Already in a bad mood, he just wanted to cuddle with his Angel, he opened the door and stepped in the room. 

The room was dark and the only thing to be seen were the two angels.   
Aziraphale was sitting on a chair and Gabriel was leaning over him.   
"Why didn't it hit you jet? He doesn't want you!" The Archangel screamed while Aziraphale just got smaller on his chair. 

Crowley couldn't watch this any longer, "OUT", he screamd and had the attention of the two.   
"Get out or I will do unimaginable things to you. What do you think you are bringing my Angel down. Get out you disgusting excuse of an angel!" Crowley was in rage and fully prepared to fight, but that wasn't necessary, luckily.   
Gabriel got up and walked out of the room but not before giving Crowley a bitter glare. 

With him out of the way the demon made his way to his Angel and kneed before him.   
"Angel, are you okay, did he hurt you?"  
He didn't got a verbal response but Aziraphale shook his head. That's good enough for him.  
"I'm gonna get you to your room now, do you want some tea?" Crowley was all over the place with worry, he didn't know what to do, he didn't had to calm his friend down.

-

Later, after Aziraphale got his tea from Crowley, the one only Crowley seems to get this good, Aziraphale began to tell what happened. With every word that came out of the angels mouth Crowley just wanted to kill Gabriel more and more. But Aziraphale needed him so he stayed bus his side and they cuddled up in his Angels bed.   
And everything is going to be fine. Just like they promised each other.


End file.
